


Кофе и сплетни

by Seleniana



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кофе. Сплетни. Туристы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе и сплетни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee and gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199829) by [babyklingon (asparagusmama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon), [BabyKlingon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon). 



Хэтэуэй и Льюис сидели в молчании после того как Хэтэуэй признался, как сильно сплетни докучают ему.  
Они сидели с кофе около кафе на Брод. Это был еще один теплый, душный, пыльный день, наводненный толпами туристов. Группа молодых людей демонстрировала какой-то танец, а мужчина отбивал ритм на барабане, группа немецких туристов и несколько китайцев, стояла вокруг них, наряду с некоторыми местными жителями, или деревенщинами, которые выбрались в большой город для субботнего похода по магазинам. Вдали группа американцев, можно было услышать восклицания над Шелдониан.  
Из-за выходного оба были без костюмов. Льюис был в джинсах и голубой рубашке, а Джеймс в брюках-карго и футболке.   
— Я на самом деле не стал бы обращать на это внимания, Джеймс. У них нет доказательств, и им в конце-концов надоест. Вообще-то, было много слухов обо мне и Морсе.  
Хэтэуэй поперхнулся и зашипел, расплескав на стол кофе с молочной пенкой и заляпав свою футболку. Он смотрел на Льюиса широко раскрытыми от шока глазами.  
— А это даже не было правдой, — заключил Льюис.


End file.
